Reunion
by Angelic
Summary: I'm not tell what happens, i'll only say one thing...Prue


Reunion  
  
I own nothing, *sigh* please please please review! It's my first fic and I'm anxious to see what y'all think of it!  
  
*~Angelic~*  
  
  
  
"Piper? Paige?" Phoebe called through the open front door of the Halliwell manor. "Are you guys okay?" Phoebe started running frantically through the house. "PIPER! PAIGE! Where are you guys?!" "Phoebe? Phoebe is that you?" Phoebe spun around to see Piper standing at the top of the attic stairs. "Why are you yelling?" Piper questioned. "The front door was wide open when I got home, I was a little worried." "Paige," Piper called over her shoulder, "did you leave the front door open?" "Not me!" Phoebe heard Paige's voice. "Uh-oh, demon on the loose!" Phoebe said, "Come on sistas! Lets get 'em" "Phoebe, just because the door was open doesn't mean it was a demon. Maybe Paige didn't shut it tightly and the wind blew it open." "Yeah, maybe Piper, but lets still check it out." Piper sighed heavily, "Alright, Pheebs. Come on Paige." "Yeah, yeah." Paige said.  
  
As they got to the kitchen on the 1st floor, they saw that the back door was open. "Uh-oh. Piper. This is not good!" Paige said, tossing her lollipop stick in the garbage as she passed it. "I know." Piper said with her 'oh, great' look.  
  
"What are you girls doing?" "AHH!" Paige screamed. The sisters spun around to see Leo standing behind them. "Leo! For heavens sake!" Paige said, clutching her chest. "Sorry," Leo said chuckling, "I didn't mean to scare you." "Uh, huh." Paige fired back.  
  
"Anyways, what are you doing?" "Investigating." Piper said. "Uhh, investigating what?" "Why the doors are open." Phoebe answered for Piper. "Oh, about that, I have a little surprise for you girls. But it's not ready yet." "Uh, okay, but that doesn't explain why the doors are open." Phoebe said "It needs to be very… airy in here, it's better that way." Leo said, mysteriously. "Leo, you are seriously starting to freak me out!" Paige said. "Trust me, you thank me later." "Whatever  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Leo?" "Yeah, Piper." "Is our surprise ready yet?" "Let me think." Leo closed his eyes like he was thinking. "Yeah, it's ready" He said, grinning. "Yes! PAIGE! PHOEBE! GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!!" Paige bolted down the stairs. "You okay?" She said, panting. "Fine. Our surprise is ready!" "It is?" said Phoebe, entering the front room. "Hey!" Paige protested. "That's my line!" "Yeah, whatever. Leo, where is it?" "I'll be back. Meet me in the attic in 2 minutes." "Okay!" Piper said.  
  
On the way up to the attic, the girls tried to guess what the surprise could be. "A car?" Phoebe said. "In the attic? Come on, Pheebs!" Piper teased. "Well, I guess we're going to see!" Paige said, pushing open the attic door.  
  
Piper gasped. In the attic, a beautiful, transparent, white figure stood. Tears filled Piper's eyes. "Prue?" She said, hesitantly. "Yes, my beautiful, wonderful, darling Piper. It's me." Piper ran to Prue to hug her but Pipers arms went right through Prue. Piper was bawling. "NO! Go solid like mom did for my wedding! Please, Prue, please, I need to hug you." "I'll try"  
  
A concentrated look came across her face. Right before her body became real, a burst of pure, white light exploded from Prue, and then she was real, solid, there.  
  
Piper flung her arms around her, Phoebe ran to join them, and Paige just sat down, not wanting to interfere.  
  
"Prue, I've missed you so-----------o much! I love you, I love you." Piper whispered into Prues hair. Phoebe's face was soaked with tears. "I love you Prue! I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I love you." Phoebe said, so filled with emotion, she found it difficult to breathe. "I love you, Piper. I love you, Phoebe" Prue said, also crying. Piper breathed deeply the scent of her sister. Prue always smells like lavender. It was most comforting.  
  
They hugged for almost 10 minutes before Prue saw Paige. "Paige. You are my sister. I wan tot hug you, too." Paige walked over and they all noticed she was crying. "Why are you crying?" Prue asked. "I'm crying because I never knew you. I'm crying because they love you so much. I'm crying because they'll never love me that much. And I'm crying because they want you here more than me and I can't give them that!" "Oh, Paige," Prue sighed, "Don't you see? They need you more then they need me. I babied them too much. My destiny was fulfilled and yours has barely begun"  
  
Paige cried. Phoebe cried. Piper cried. And Prue cried. They cried because they knew she was right and they cried because the wanted her to be wrong.  
  
"I'll never stop loving you , Prue." Piper said. "No one asked you to, Piper." Prue looked up. "It's almost time for me to go, but I have something to tell each or you." She turned to Piper,  
  
"Piper. My sweet Piper. It's alright to be scared. I am too! You are strong enough for this and one day, you'll know why you were faced with it. I love you my dearest sister."  
  
Then to Phoebe,  
  
"Ah, Phoebe. Troublesome Phoebe. You know, I always knew you'd be great one day, and look at you! You're better than great. I love you so much Pheebes."  
  
And with a smile, she turned to Paige,  
  
"Paige, I don't know very much about you, but I know you are going to be a great witch! Even though you never knew me, I love you."  
  
Prue looked up. "It's time now, my angels, I have to go." They all hugged again before Prue went back to her transparent state. "Remember girls, I love you more than anything. I miss you and always think of you. You are the Charmed Ones."  
  
Prue started to disappear, but not before they all heard her soft voice again say, "I love you."  
  
  
  
*~ Angelic~*  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


End file.
